The Turner and Sinclair Society
THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. (Author's Note: Many words are links to MG Wiki pages that have much more info on each category. They will take you off of this page if you just click, so if you don't want that, make sure to right-click on it and select to view it in a new tab. Hover over names of locations, people, and companies to check if they have a link or not. Not all do. If you want to give it a try, find Azerothian Appetite on this page, and hover over the name. Please inform LJHearting or leave a message if for some reason, a link doesn't work. This page can be used for a roleplay reference. Some characters are able to access this information through Stormwind's records, speaking to Mr. Turner or Mr. Sinclair icly, or being some kind of snoop. Please, do not use this to metagame. This is also for the benefit of those whose characters work with guild or are in their ranks. If your character is going to find this information, please whisper or mail Daxterion in-game, or comment on this page, so we can know. Enjoy!) The Turner and Sinclair Society is run by Daxterion Sinclair and Francis Turner. It is a company made up of several businesses, from restaurants to gun shops. Francis' Firearms There are currently two stores. One is located in Trade District, Stormwind City at {coordinates}. The other is in Dalaran at {coordinates}. Their income is shared with the Turner Arms factories. Sinclair Sinclair is a series of suit and dress shops located in The Commons, Ironforge {coordinates}, Tradesmen's Terrace, Darnassus {coordinates}, Traders' Tier,The Exodar{coordinates}, Trade District, Stormwind City {coordinates}, and Dalaran {coordinates}. The larger stores are in Dalaran and Stormwind, selling a wider variety of fancy attire. Their income as of April 13th, 2016 is 31,206 gold 37 silver 88 copper. Azerothian Appetite This is a restaurant run by Elphi, a partner of Daxterion Sinclair. It is located in Old Town, Stormwind City {coordinates}. Their income as of April 13th, 2016 is 11,500 gold 24 silver 17 copper. Elphi pays Edward Rodvion to make pies for her, along with bring her the meats she needs to make her food. The prices are rather high, as he can be mauled to death by many of the creatures he hunts, but usually vary by the amount she needs. Turner Arms Turner Arms is the factory chain owned by Francis Turner. Currently, there are three factories. One in --. Dun Morogh {coordinates}, another in --, Swamp of Sorrows {coordinates}, and the last in --, Hillsbrad Foothills. Their income as of April 13th, 2016 is 3,078,080 gold 78 silver 99 copper. Oasis Orchards A series of apartments set up for the homeless, poor, and elderly, located in Stormwind City. Loses more money than it earns, but keeps going for the sake of charity. Rachel McAdams Rachel offers merchandise that will really go 'bang'. She is an associate of Daxterion and Francis. Her income as of April 13th, 2016 is 5,456 gold 97 silver 57 copper. Merrick Holland Merrick sells items using herbs and oils. His time with the society only started just recently, so as of April 13th, 2016, his income is 538 gold 75 silver 5 copper. He only gives half of his earnings to the company, as agreed upon. This means he makes twice as much as the mentioned income. Groshings Communicators A father-daughter team that sell communication devices, as well as other misc items. As of April 13th, 2016, their items have not yet arrived to the society's post office, so the income would be 0 gold 0 silver 0 copper. Bodyguards Every full hour they're on the job, they earn 60g. Always looking to hire. Jackson Carver has requested not to be paid. Sevren Mortiss recieves other payment. Magnus Vestimier follows the 60g an hour deal. [[Category:Businesses Category:Business Organizations Category:Organizations